tagogfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Semyon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Conservative Tagogese Party page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 4kant,6 (Talk) 18:58, April 2, 2013 Welcome to Tagog! 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:43, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you! --Semyon 19:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Semyon Hi Semyon :P KiMbango (talk) 17:29, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, do I know you? :P --Semyon 19:13, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Probably :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:46, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Tagpol I think we shouldn't kill Ndengu before the constitution says that he should be executed. The other ones aren't that urgent cases, so don't assassinate them either. I don't want to big trouble with the IWO. If the situation would happen to escalate further, I'll update this information. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:34, April 25, 2013 (UTC) That "try again" part was just a joke :OK, no more killing. :'( --Semyon 12:35, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :Vincent Ndengu is not currently within the domain of Tagpol anyway. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:42, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Citizenship I just noticed you aren't a citizen yet, so now I offer you citizenship. Before I can give you citizenship, I need to know two things: 1. Do you accept the citizenship? and 2. Do you agree with the onstitution? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:42, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes and yes. :) --Semyon 15:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Good :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:58, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Ndengu Nice work :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:37, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. :P Strike silently is my motto. Lovia chat is quite busy atm, btw. --Semyon 18:38, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I know :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:40, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:08, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Kom a lovi catu proshe. :P --Semyon 16:09, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Economics Also, I seriously doubt Tagog can be described as bourgeois or capitalist, though I don't think any description of its economic system has been attempted yet. Do we even have an economic system? :P --OuWTB 09:35, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I imagine some sort of centrally planned economy would be the most likely. --Semyon 13:05, January 11, 2014 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 13:59, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Constitution Agreement Check According to the constitution, all citizens should be checked as to whether thy agree with the constitution. Therefore I hereby ask you: do you agree with the Constitution of the Democratic Republic of Tagog? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:43, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :More than my words, my heart believes :The truths of Tagog's law. :On its loom the President weaves :A magic carpet on which we soar. --Semyon 22:02, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm a little saddened by the president's failure to acknowledge my humble literary effort. :'( --Semyon 18:46, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm a bit sadified by Tagpol's leader's failure to use the word "sadify" correctly :'( You should start using it IRL, if you don't already :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:48, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Btw, you did make a beautiful poem :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:44, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Elections At the moment, elections are going on here. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:38, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :Why haven't you voted yet? :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:01, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Checking again The time that all citizens are to be checked for loyalty has come again, so therefore the great Kanto Qyto asks thee: do you agree with the constitution? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:30, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :Since you are a member of the CTP I will assume that your answer is "yes". --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:55, March 1, 2015 (UTC) 2015 elections Please vote. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:12, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Eternal Honour Dear sir Adam Hung, On this day you have committed great deeds for which you shall be remembered as a great man. For this reason the President shall award you Eternal Honour :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:12, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :That the noble President should deign to speak such words to a humble man like me, Vice-Baron of Hung-Mpwana Vice-Baronial Parish, is enough to make me weep tears of joy. :') --Semyon 17:15, September 24, 2015 (UTC) The party was just about to release their honour though :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:08, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :The merciful authorities shall release Wuya and reTUMPHify the party, then. --Semyon 18:13, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Nickname I have nicknamed you now, it's 'Corn-on-the-Kob'. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 10:39, September 25, 2015 (UTC) : :'( --Semyon 10:40, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :: By the way I filed an application. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 10:43, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Any chance Mr. Hung and Tagpol would back an Islamist insurgency against the Phaluhm government, who has a woman for Prime Minister that will defend homosexuals and feminists? 18:57, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :Tagog has a policy of non-interference in other nations' politics, except when its own interests are concerned. --Semyon 14:34, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :: :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:33, December 1, 2015 (UTC) It is with great dishonor that I note the inactivity of the great Tagogese nation. :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:50, March 31, 2018 (UTC)